


Reunion

by sapphiresly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, James Potter Lives, James is bi, Kris defeats Voldemort, Krystalline is sev's sister, M/M, Marauders' Era, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character - Freeform, Protective Siblings, Sarcasm, Sibling Bonding, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Young Severus Snape, james likes lily at first, ships will be added later on, sirius is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresly/pseuds/sapphiresly
Summary: Krystalline Snape is returning from America to bond with her older brother, Severus and surprisingly becomes the most powerful witch at Hogwarts with the help of her friends and enemies. Based on my own prompt of what would happen if Severus had a younger and more powerful sister





	1. Chapter 1

Krystalline Snape comes back to Hogwarts after two years in which she stayed in America to master the art of potions and transfiguration in the Magical Congress of the U.S. Krystalline and Severus are biological brother and sister, Krystalline being the youngest in her family. She was around twelve years old when she was recruited to go to America, and stayed with a nice muggle family while she finished her studies and completion of potion brewing. She did not at any time practice magic in the home of the muggles, she used a shrinking jinx to hide all of her cauldrons and ingredients. Krystalline turned fourteen years old before arriving to Hogwarts, and reunited with Severus at the Kings Cross station. 

Severus was extremely happy to see his younger sibling, for they had been very close as children. He gave her a small smile and a warm hug as soon as they saw one another and proceeded to board the train together, Severus keeping a firm clutch on her hand as they passed by James Potter and Sirius Black. They sat down in an empty compartment and began to discuss their school plans. Severus was about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts, and krystalline had enough practice and review to be a fourth year. Meanwhile, in the compartment across from them, Sirius and James were curiously glancing at Krystalline, for they did not recognize her and were unaware Snape had any close friends. Remus patted Sirius on the shoulder, and asked him to mind his own business and sit down. Sirius backed away from the door while James stood glaring at Snape and wondering just why such a pretty person would want to be friends with the slimy git. 

 

Lily Evans, a pretty red headed girl with bright green eyes, pried James off the door of the compartment and sat him down close to her. Severus caught sight of her and smiled sadly at the memory of their friendship. Krystalline caught sight of his morose expression and placed her arms around him, Severus quickly placing his head on her shoulder to sniffle his tears. In the moments they had shared together, Severus had confided with krystalline about his good friendship with Lily, and how everything had been destroyed after his fifth year owl, when he rudely called her a mudblood in front of James Potter and his gang. He had not meant to insult Lily, but he was furious and humiliated by being hung in midair by his worst enemy and did not think before he spoke. Krystalline had a pained expression on her face, she was saddened by the way these boys treated her brother, she reprimanded herself for not being there to give him comfort. 

 

As she tightly held Severus in her arms, she glanced across the stall, and saw Sirius and James looking directly at where her hands were placed with a disgusted expression. Krystalline rolled her eyes and flicked her middle finger at them, causing wide eyed looks and gasps of shock from both of their faces. Krystalline smirked and pecked Severus on the cheek when James and Sirius looked away and began rapidly chatting with the two other people in their compartment. “They must have thought we’re a bloody couple,” Krystalline said in a humorous tone to the heap of long raven hair attached to her. Severus chuckled stupidly and raised his face from her shoulder. “Let those wankers think whatever they want, love. It’s none of their business who my cute little sister is.” Severus said warmly, placing a small kiss on his sister’s cheek. Krystalline flushed and squeezed her brother in for another hug before letting him go. “I love you too Sev.” She whispered gently to him. 

James and Sirius were extremely confused as to how Snape had gotten himself a girlfriend. They always thought he would spend his life alone, miserable and angry. Sirius was slightly bitter, for he despised Snape and thought he was the ugliest thing to exist in the world, and there he was, firmly attached to a very pretty, curvy, and quite rude girl. Sirius had never gotten the bird from a woman, and he secretly liked her daring attitude. James, on the other hand, was slightly offended and disgusted by the openly affectionate couple. “Smug bastard, how the hell did he get a girl like that, and why did she flip the bird at us?” James yelled out, causing a snort from Lily and Remus. “I reckon she was telling the both of you to mind your own damn business.” Remus said logically, not looking up as he was deeply concentrated in his book. 

They all had to admit that he was right, even if they hated the thought of Snape being happy with someone, it was none of their business how and when the two started dating, they would have to do some serious investigating and staying up after midnight to find out the truth about who that girl really was. Even Lily had gotten curious, Severus was not the type to date, and that girl, resembled him a little. She had silky, black long hair, just like Sev’s when it wasn’t greasy from potion fumes, black eyes, and her skin was just a little caramelized. She also had a round nose, and big cute eyes. Her face was attractive and young, despite a few imperfections. She had an hourglass figure, her waist was narrow, and her hips and legs strong and wide, similar to a dancer’s body, Lily thought curiously. She was beautiful, just as Sirius whispered when he saw her, as well as many of the other boys who were passing by their compartment.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired Severus and Krystalline finally arrive at Hogwarts. Krystalline is happy to finally be with her brother again and to be able to learn new magic skills.

The train had finally arrived at Hogwarts, Severus and Krystalline were already in their uniform, preparing to get off the train. Krystalline woke up clover, her black cat who had fallen asleep on her brother’s lap. “Damn felines shed hair everywhere, Kris.” Severus said half grudgingly while cleaning off the cat hair with his wand. “Oh, stop complaining for fucks sake” Krystalline said sarcastically and took Severus’s hand into hers. “Let’s make it our year, sev.” Severus smiled widely at her and laughed, “whatever you wish, madam” He joked and quickly walked to the exit, clover resting on Krystalline’s shoulder as she ran to catch up with him. Outside, James and his gang were chatting animatedly with Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. Krystalline did not remember Hagrid, so she had been surprised seeing the huge half giant with James’ gang and a group of small first years standing in front of him, waiting to be escorted to the school. 

James and Severus saw each other and scowled, earning a glare from Krystalline as she pushed her brother away from him to the carriage that was being pulled by invisible creatures. “They’re called thestrals, kris. You can only see them when you’ve been touched by death” Severus explained thoughtfully while helping his sister mount the small carriage. “ Interesting. I don’t think I ever heard of them in America.” The younger girl said as she adjusted clover onto her lap and patted the seat next to her for Severus, He sat down next to her and the thestrals began moving the carriage to Hogwarts, “So she’s from the states, huh?” James said to himself and his best friend, Sirius. “Fucking Snivellus and his american girlfriend.” Sirius cursed out earning a scolding from lily and Hagrid. They had to wait for another carriage to arrive and waved goodbye to Hagrid as he guided the first years to the small boats in the lake. 

The carriages being pulled by thestrals finally arrived at the Hogwarts entrance. Krystalline gasped loudly as she took in the view of the huge castle, she had only seen a few pictures of the famous school in her copy of “Hogwarts, a History.” The entrance gates were made of magnificently solid wrought iron and flanked by two columns topped with statues of winged boars. Severus, who had dozed off on his sister’s shoulder, slowly opened his eyes and raised himself off his seat. “Bloody hell, why didn’t you wake me up, kris? Severus asked, exhaustion clear in his voice. “Don’t panic, love, I wanted to let you sleep.” Krystalline said lovingly, offering her hand for her brother to climb off the carriage. Severus grinned and wrapped his fingers around his sisters. The thestrals huffed insistently and dragged the carriage towards Hagrid’s hut. “You’re sure to be the best slytherin in our year, Sev, besides me of course.” Severus scoffed indignantly and puffed out his chest through his emerald green robes. “Rest assured, your magic is child’s play compared to mine.” Severus said confidently and swaggered his way towards the great hall, tightly holding his sister’s small hand as they made their way towards the slytherin table which was still half empty. Krystalline had forgotten she had not been sorted into a Hogwarts house yet and was about to tell Severus, but she found herself distracted by the thousands of candles hanging in midair over the four tables houses, the deep black ceiling enchanted to look like the sky, including the twinkling bright stars. 

Krystalline vaguely recognized the table at the front of the hall, which was meant for the headmaster, and the other teachers at Hogwarts. “Sev, I haven’t been sorted yet. Do you think we should go see the principal?” Krystalline asked curiously to her brother who was busy fiddling with his school books. “Principal, you say? We’re in Britain now, kris, call him the headmaster, and you’re right, let’s go visit the old coot before the great feast begins.” Krystalline giggled at her brothers insult and they both stood up to walk to the headmaster’s office. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus had seen both Potter and black lurking behind the Gryffindor house gems, both keeping a close eye on Krystalline. He glared at them and sent a tickling hex with his wand at James before exiting the Great hall with his sister. Sirius had eventually reversed the effect of the hex and did not doubt that snivellus had cast it. 

“How much do you bet Snivellus is paying her to be with him, prongs?” Sirius asked, disbelief and humor in his voice. “Dunno, she seems quite taken with him, pads.” James said sarcastically and ruffled up his best mate’s shaggy hair, “That is the only thing I can think of when I see them together, Prongs, there’s no other explanation why a girl like that would want to be with the nasty git.” Sirius said aggravatedly, “he almost sounded jealous,” James thought. “ What’s the big deal mate? Don’t tell me you fancy her.” James asked teasingly but genuinely wanting to know why his best friend sounded so angry. “Merlin's balls, what the fuck are you saying prongs, I’m simply concerned about the poor gals safety.” James chuckled disbelievingly, slapping Sirius on the back and sitting calmly at the gryffindor table, waiting for Evans to arrive.

The sorting ceremony was about to begin, Mcgonagall and Slughorn making their way to the staff table along with Hagrid and all of the puny first years excitedly glancing towards the ceiling. At the corner of his eye, Sirius saw snape and Dumbledore enter the great hall. Snivellus’ girlfriend was nowhere to be found. She had probably broken up with him, or she was just in her common room, Sirius thought to himself. Severus quietly made his way to the slytherin table, wishing his sister was able to reveal her true identity. While in his office, Dumbledore had sorted Krystalline into slytherin but had made her change her last name to Hill, as to not attract attention from the students and Voldemort, who was at large and more powerful than ever. Krystalline had reluctantly agreed, she was slightly disappointed she couldn’t tell her fellow classmates she was Severus’s sister, but was still glad she could share the slytherin common room with her brother, for Severus was her biggest priority, and she knew this school year would turn out to be better than the past. Krystalline had a million thoughts circling in her head while she nervously paced around the common room, awaiting for the sorting ceremony to end so she could join her brother for the great feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do some research to describe hogwarts and I managed to form a proper description of it. Sorry if it's a little confusing, I'll explain everything as I go on with the story.


	3. Mystery

The great feast began, noisy chattering from the students could be heard all around the hall as thousands of food platters appeared magically in front of all the students and hogwarts staff tables. Krystalline elegantly, but swiftly made her way to the front of the hall, where she would be promptly introduced by the headmaster, to her classmates. Severus sent her a wink as she passed by the slytherin table and Krystalline wandlessly sent him a cartoonish, small heart with a flick of her hand. Lily, who had been watching their affectionate exchange with suspicious eyes, gasped and tugged on Remus’ robes. Remus leaned in closer to her and she whispered in his ear. “ Remus, I don’t think she’s older than fifteen, and fourth years haven’t even learned how to cast wandless magic yet.” 

Lily murmured quietly with a tone full of disbelief. “I think you and me are the only ones who noticed, lils. I reckon Severus taught her how before she came to Hogwarts.” Remus said softly, stating the only conclusion he had come to believe. Lily frowned and considered the possibility. Severus had not only been exceptional at potions, he was also extremely gifted in wandless magic, charms, transfiguration, and defense against the dark arts. He had endlessly practiced magic without his wand before the summer of his fifth year, and had surprised his professors with his excellent abilities. During that time, Lily had remembered him briefly mentioning a younger sister he had in America, and how he wanted to show her all his secrets when she returned. This girl, who Sirius and James had stupidly assumed to be Severus’ girlfriend, was that younger sister who he had happily told her about. She couldn’t say anything more to her friends as Dumbledore had started to give his start of term speech. 

“Students and highly esteemed professors, I welcome you back for another glorious year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope everyone had a great summer and are ready to start a new year of learning. For our new first years, I will list the names of our staff. Professor Quirrell is our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Mcgonagall as you may know, our Transfiguration professor, Professor Flitwick, our charms professor, Professor Slughorn, our Potions master, and Professor Sprout, our Herbology professor. Other members may include Rubeus Hagrid our keeper of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts, and Argus Filch, our caretaker.” Dumbledore beckoned Krystalline closer to the owl podium from where she had been patiently standing earlier, “Let us give a warm welcome to our new student, Krystalline Hill, who has returned from America after spending approximately two years working and learning alongside the Magical Congress of the United States.” 

 

Surprised gasps and whispers arose from the students as they stared admiringly at Krystalline. Dumbledore gave Krystalline a warm smile, his eyes twinkling slightly as Krystalline grinned and waved at her classmates and slowly moved over for Krystalline to stand in front of the owl podium. “Thank you Professor Dumbledore for making me feel more welcome here, I am looking forward to enjoying this year and meeting all of you.” Krystalline announced politely and nicely enough for her classmates to not feel like she was full of herself just for arriving from America’ and to her surprise, an uproarious clapping from all the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and half the Gryffindors resounded from all around the hall reaching all the way to the corridors. Dumbledore made a gesture with his hands as to quiet everyone down, and the hall went silent once again. “Thank you all for giving such a warm welcome to Miss Hill. Please enjoy the rest of your feast.” And with those last words, Dumbledore resumed his seat next to Professor Mcgonagall and politely asked Krystalline to return back to her house table.


	4. Wandless spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystalline continues casting wandless magic much to her brother's chagrin. The older gryffindors are impressed but still suspicious of her skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! I'm so excited to continue developing everyone's character and hopefully add more romance.

Krystalline complied with Dumbledore’s request to be seated as she adjusted her slytherin robes and gracefully walked down the owl podium towards her house table. Loud chattering arose from the ravenclaws and a few of the gryffindors as she again cast a subtle, wandless spell with her index finger to remove a small food stain on her brother’s robes. “Kris, for merlin’s sake end the ceaseless spellcasting, your class of infant fourth years have not even heard of wandless magic yet.” Severus chided his sister who had a mischievous look on her face and seemed to not hear a word he said. “Well I guess I’ll just have to teach them all my ways then, sev.” She said smugly, turning around from her seat and waving over at a few of the gryffindor first years who were staring at her with wide eyes and flushed bright red when she noticed them. “Brat.” Severus said through his frustration and gave his sister a pinch on the wrist. Krystalline yelped in surprise and laughed nonchalantly. Severus then proceeded to serve them both some of the roast beef and yorkshire pudding. 

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, James and Lily had retired for the night since they both had prefect duties the next day. Remus and Sirius sat near the pleasant fire in the common room, discussing their new classes for the year. As sirius brought up Krystalline again, Remus suddenly remembered briefly seeing elegant cursive lettering on Kystalline’s arm that spelled out: “Always, sev,” when she was sitting next to Snape at the slytherin table. “Sirius, did you or prongs notice the enchanted tattoo Hill has on her arm? It says always, sev and only appears when she is near him.” Remus explained swiftly as Sirius thought over what that could mean, “ We didn’t notice, moons. Snivellus has been firmly attached to her hand and foot the whole day, doesn’t let anyone near her.” Sirius told his friend, and Remus agreed as he had noticed that ever since Krystalline arrived at Hogwarts. 

“There has to be something more going on there, Pads. They’re way too close, as if they’ve known each other their entire lives." Remus said exasperatedly. He thought of the possibility that they could be siblings, for she was just already as brilliant at magic as severus was when he first began his school year at Hogwarts. Then again, that could just be coincidental since they both had different last names, but the fact Hill had been sorted into slytherin and met up with snape at kings cross makes it more plausible for them to be related even if Remus did not know the whole truth about their relationship. Remus then saw that Sirius had fallen asleep on the red armchair near the fire, he fondly smiled at his sleeping friend and used a levitating charm to easily carry him to the boys’ dormitories. Remus decided to head to bed too. It was past midnight, and the next full moon was a week away. He removed his robes and slid into his four poster bed, quickly falling asleep as he felt the soft cushion of the mattress under his tired body. 

In the slytherin common room, Severus read and edited his copy of “Advanced Potion Making” while Krystalline brushed his silky raven hair with a comb she bought at a beauty supply. Earlier, Severus had raged about how insufferable Dumbledore was for not letting Krystalline keep her original last name and he would hex the old fool at any chance he got. It brought a smile to her face to see him get so defensive. She was just so proud and happy to be at Hogwarts with her brother, she had missed him and their parents very much. Clover had accompanied Krystalline through all her travels and was ready to be as lazy and annoying as possible. Severus seemed really attached to him despite the complaints about all the cat hair on his robes after clover had napped on them. Krystalline smiled happily as she thought of all this and pecked Severus on the cheek before heading to the girls dormitory, wishing him a goodnight’s sleep and that'd she see him tomorrow.


	5. Dancing witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is Dumbledore is awesome. Sev gets mad at kris for sneaking out without his permission but they make up. Mcgonagall may also have big plans for our dear Krystalline.

The bright glow of the sun illuminated the Hogwarts castle as morning announced itself to the hogwarts staff and many of the sleeping students. Krystalline had meant to meet her brother in their common room to go eat breakfast together in the Great Hall, but had been way too excited to stay asleep any longer. She transfigured her copy of “Hogwarts, a History” into a radio and changed into her dance attire quickly to go stretch out a little and dance her heart out in the castle grounds. Krystalline briefly checked the time before stepping out into the common room to make sure she had enough time to return to her dormitory, get her schoolbooks, and change into her slytherin robes to make it in time to class. She grinned, satisfied by seeing no one lurking around the hall and ran silently towards the courtyard, The only noises that could be heard were from peeves the poltergeist who was chuckling madly as he planned out a prank on Mr. Filch. The weather outside the castle grounds was perfect, not too cold or hot, just like Krystalline liked it. 

She cast “muffliato” a silencing charm Severus had taught her while they were on the train in order to drown out the noise of the music for people who were nearby. She also transfigured the hard cement into slippery wood with her wand, so she could easily glide and twirl on the ground. Krystalline had only informed her brother about her whereabouts with a small note enchanted to fly to him when he woke up. She proceeded to start her dance routine with music from the eighties she heard on the radio while in America. The music was upbeat and catchy, great for dancing, Krystalline started small, sliding her feet from one side to another and then going for a jump and landing on her right foot, just as she had practiced many times in a dance studio with a few of her american friends or in an empty parking lot near a church. In her dance haze, she had failed to notice Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall who were gaping at her from the entrance. 

The first things that came into Professor Mcgonagall’s mind when she saw her student was where on earth Krystalline had found a radio and that she was a great dancer with incredible transfiguration skills. Dumbledore knew the girl had an advanced understanding of magic and her transfiguration of the radio and the slippery wood surrounding the courtyard was almost as perfect as Mcgonagall’s. The radio was floating in midair on top of Krystalline as she effortlessly spun and repeated her jumps and lands with enthusiasm. Professor Mcgonagall was the first to cast away the silencing charm and abruptly turn off the radio with her wand to get Krystalline’s attention. “Miss hill, me and Professor Dumbledore would like to have a conversation about this matter after you go change into your school uniform,” Professor Mcgonagall said sternly with a warm light in her eyes as Krystalline flushed and cast “Reparifarge” to reverse the slippery, copper wood back into cement and the radio into her “Hogwarts, a History book”, “I apologize for my impertinence, Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. My dance routine is one of the things I could not shake off when I returned from America as it is one of my passions.” Krystalline explained respectfully and cleaned the sweat off her face with a quick wandless spell. Professor Mcgonagall gasped in shock at the action and Dumbledore just stood there, a knowing smile on his wrinkly face. 

“ It is quite alright, Miss Hill. We would just like to discuss your magic abilities in my office, please show us your dance abilities again soon,” Dumbledore said kindly, and Mcgonagall just nodded in agreement. “I would be honored to, Professor Dumbledore. Shall I head to my common room now?” Krystalline asked courteously. “Please do, Miss Hill. Professor Mcgonagall will escort you to my office from the dungeons once you are done changing.” Dumbledore said finally and left the courtyard with Professor Mcgonagall. Krystalline let out a breath she did not realize she was holding in, and started walking silently to the common room as she saw her Professors disappear to another part of the castle. She had forgotten to not cast advanced magic spells in front of her teachers. Mcgonagall would probably be suspicious as to how as a fourth year, she already knew how to cast wandless spells, krystalline thought worriedly as she spoke the password quietly to enter the slytherin common room. She saw Severus sitting on the leather couch, his arms crossed and holding a piece of paper in his left hand. He had a slightly angry expression on his face when he noticed her. “KRYSTALLINE LYNN SNAPE, may I ask why in merlin’s name you decided to sneak out of the common room without my consent!” Severus yelled half angry and worried while staring directly into her dark eyes. Krystalline flinched at hearing him call her by her full name and walked towards the leather couch to pull him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry, Sev. I was going to wake you up but I really wanted to dance today since it’s been a while. I left you a note before I left to make sure you didn’t worry but I realize that wasn’t enough, I’m sorry “ Krystalline said sadly and clung to her brother’s neck while he scoffed and attempted to wiggle out of the embrace. “You fucking brat, your blasted note hit me straight in the eye when I woke up. I should take off points for this kind of behavior but I restrict myself as I see you are taking responsibility for your actions and apologizing. Just promise me you won’t go off by yourself again, I was so worried Potter and Black might try to get their filthy paws on you.” Krystalline chuckled heartily and kissed her brother on the cheek as he put his arms around her neck and inhaled her sweaty, minty scent. “I promise sev, but you really don’t have to worry. The only ones who witnessed my dancing were Mcgonagall and Dumbledore.” She said calmly, running her fingers through Severus’ greasy hair. “Oh for fucks sake. You really like the attention, don’t you, Kris?” Severus asked sarcastically and let out a loud laugh. Krystalline didn’t reply, she only chuckled more and buried her head in her brother’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, until Severus complained she smelled like ratty old socks and demanded her to go cleanse herself. He gave her the password to the prefect’s bathroom, since he said that was the best one in Hogwarts and off she went, holding her slytherin robes in one hand, and her wand in the other, a satisfied smirk appearing on her pretty face. 

Moments later, she casually stood outside the prefects bathroom, She then quietly whispered the password “pine fresh” and rushed inside. Krystalline gasped, a wide smile on her face as she took in the view of the swimming pool like tub with golden bath taps surrounding it, all running different coloured water, soap bubbles, foam, towels, and bathrobes. At the front of the ginormous tub, there was a beautifully crafted stained glass portrait of a mermaid who appeared to be sitting on a rock and running her fingers through her long, lovely hair. Krystalline reluctantly looked away from her and stripped out of her sweaty clothing, reaching out for a green bathrobe and swiftly adjusting it to her frame. She proceeded to fill the bathtub, which she believed would take quite a while due to its size, but it actually filled remarkably fast with a mix of pink and blue water. Krystalline eagerly took off her bathrobe, pulled out her hair out of the tight bun it had been in, grabbed two containers that resembled shampoo and conditioner and stepped into the pool like tub. She let out a relieved sigh as she felt the warm water around her tired muscles. The coloured water smelled heavenly and it almost felt she was in a dream. Krystalline was so glad her brother had been made a prefect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a bit longer guys, hope you enjoy. Krystalline is really living it up at Hogwarts though, I'm so jealous. Dancing is one of my personal hobbies and I was like hey, why not pass it onto Kris too, and so I did lol. I relate so much to my writing, as ya'll can see.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a new character in this chapter that will be added to the rest of the story from now on. Kris will be late to her charms class but it's all good, we know she doesn't need it lol.

Krystalline unenthusiastically made her way out of the prefects bathroom and headed to the slytherin common room while running a hand through her wet hair. Severus had sent her a note that appeared after she had finished her amazing bath that said Mcgonagall was on her way to their common room with an envelope in her hand. How her brother had known that before her was truly a mystery, given she had not told Severus that Mcgonagall would be escorting her to Dumbledore’s office. He had probably been using legilimency, which explained why she felt some of her recent memories come back to her for a while. Krystalline smirked, sashayed past the potions classroom and into the girl’s dormitory. She left her wand under the pillow of her twin sized bed and noticed all of the other beds were empty and made. Slytherin girls of course were always the neatest, she thought proudly as she finished doing her makeup and then entered the boys dormitory to search for Severus. The other slytherin boys who were currently sitting on their beds just grinned and waved at her nervously as if being subtle would get them somewhere. Krystaline smirked at them and proceeded to interrogate them about her brother’s whereabouts. 

The boys told her that apparently Severus had left the common room approximately an hour ago so Krystalline thanked them for helping her and as she was exiting the common room, she found Professor Mcgonagall waiting for her near the potions classroom. “Miss Hill, let us head over to Dumbledore’s office.” Mcgonagall said impatiently, gesturing krystalline to follow her with her arm. “Of course, professor. I apologize for the wait, I was cleaning up.” Krystalline replied politely, jogging up to meet Mcgonagall’s hurried pace. “No matter. I will inform Professor Flitwick you will be slightly late to your charms class, but please make sure you postpone dancing till after your studies so you can arrive early to class in the future.” Mcgonagall said sternly and Krystalline nodded, saying nothing more as they climbed the staircase and into the packed corridors of noisy students. 

Severus lounged in the half full charms classroom, wondering when Krystalline and his friend Lucius would arrive. He had been slightly shocked when he encountered Professor Mcgonagall standing stiffly outside the slytherin common room. She had interrogated him as to his sister’s whereabouts but did not inform him as to why she was searching for her. Severus had only admitted the half truth that Krystalline was showering, but not in the prefects bathroom, he would have gotten scolded for letting a student who is not a prefect into the sacred bath. Mcgonagall had accepted his little white lie and had told him to inform kris to hurry up, as she wanted to discuss important matters with her, Severus had no doubt that she was probably getting a detention with filch or being escorted to Dumbledore’s office for an additional private lesson of magic. Severus scoffed at the idea of his sister needing a new magic lesson, Krystalline was highly skilled in charms, transfiguration, potions, and every other subject. 

She was required to learn legilimency and occlumency in her seventh year, but Severus figured his sister would already know the basics of it by the end of her fourth year. She was a bright and resourceful witch, he was glad to have taught her most of what he learned at Hogwarts, but he had quickly realized the tattoo on her arm and her natural ability of casting wandless magic had not been entirely done under his influence. Krystalline had to have spent more time by herself researching new spells and ways to improve her basic abilities. Her friends and mentors in America must have also helped her a great deal if she had gotten so great at it in a short span of two years. Severus was just waiting for kris to open up to him about her experiences. He had missed her terribly and had never known the specific reason as to why she had gone to America. It made him more analytical of her actions as well as extremely protective. Krystalline seemed to not mind his attentiveness, on the contrary, she welcomed his affection with open arms. 

Severus smiled at the thought and looked up as he saw lucius’ familiar haughty presence of long blonde silver hair and stormy grey eyes walking towards him. He was honestly glad and a little annoyed to see Lucius, for he was the only one who knew Krystalline’s true identity. “I’m curious as to why your alone at this moment, Severus. I thought your younger sister would be here by now, or did she get herself stuck in one of the broom closets?” Lucius said sarcastically, an irritating smirk on his pale face. “I’m afraid you must be speaking of one of your brutish escorts, Lucius. Krystalline knows how to use wandless magic to make everyone in this room freeze. I assume you’re smart enough that you would not attempt to use her abilities for your own advantage.” Severus said threateningly, a glare full of malice directed towards the boy beside him. 

Lucius laughed dryly, patting his friend on the shoulder, “Of course I would not attempt such a foolish thing, my friend. I consider your sister as my own sister as well.” Lucious said, striving to sound reassuring, but instead coming out as a petty form of sweet talk. Severus rolled his eyes at the reply and elbowed Lucius on the shoulder. His friend just smirked and reached out for his wand as the lesson shortly began. Krystalline still in Dumbledore’s office, more excited than ever with the promise of new private lessons of legilimency for the summer and a position in the slytherin quidditch team as a seeker. Professor Dumbledore's eyed twinkled as he smiled at the girl, knowing she did not need the lessons, as he knew perfectly well she would delve into the restricted section on her own and he would let her do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krystalline has a great year ahead of her and the gryffindors will no doubt be against her relationship with sev, until someone else comes along, oo I wonder who that will be.  
> I will say nothing more. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and know your kudos are basically food to me, plz feed me : )


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris hates herbology. Luckily, the fourth years seem to be very interested in her abilities.

Krystalline and Severus idly walk towards the greenhouses having finished their charms lesson with Professor Flitwick. Kris had impressed the whole class with her extensive knowledge on the use of levitating charms. Severus had been so proud of her, he couldn’t have done a better job himself. "Sev, do we have herbology together as well?” Krystalline asked her brother curiously while they stood in front of the greenhouse. “No, love. I have defense against the dark arts in a bit, I just wanted to see you off before I go.” Severus said affectionately, pressing a kiss onto Krystalline’s forehead and wrapping his lanky arms around her smaller frame. A few of the gryffindor fourth years who had passed by and entered the greenhouse had stared quizzically at them as if they had never seen two people embracing. Krystalline rolled her eyes at them and gave her brother a gentle squeeze before pulling away. “I’ll miss you sev, wish me luck, I’ll see you in the library later.” “Best luck, kris. play nice with the other kids, I’ll miss you more.” Krystalline smiled widely at her brother and waved a goodbye as she entered the greenhouse with the slytherin fourth years. Severus waved back and quickly made his way to defense against the dark arts, having lost track of time as he so often did while he was with his sister. 

 

Herbology had to be one of Krystalline’s least favorite subjects. She detested getting her hands dirty with dragon dung and mud. Professor sprout had introduced her as “Krystalline Hill” to which all the fourth years had gawked at since they had seen her use wandless magic with Severus in the great hall. She heard whispers of “is she really dating snape” and “how does a fourth year know how to use wandless spells” all throughout professor sprout’s lecture of how to safely collect bubotuber pus. Krystalline crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at the disgusting green pus Sprout had squeezed out of the swellings of a bubotuber plant and had captured inside a plastic bottle. This is going to be so gross. Kris thought miserably as she made her way towards a bubotuber plant and squeezed out the pus into her bottle. Unfortunately for her, the green glop burst everywhere. Her face, hair, hands, robes, and shoes had been smeared with the green liquid. Krystalline was so angry she wanted to scream. Hoping she wasn’t the only unlucky one, kris looked around the room and to her delight noticed a few of her other classmates had encountered the same fate. Professor Sprout had gone over to them and quickly vanished the green pus on their faces and robes with a wave of her wand. Kris did the same, only without her wand, as per usual. Thankfully sprout and the rest of the fourth years hadn’t noticed. 

She frowned, wanting nothing more than to spend time with severus. In her misery, kris had failed to notice the bottle for the pus was still empty and one of the hufflepuff fourth years smiling up at her expectantly. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know you, do you require something?” Krystalline questioned calmly, adjusting her grip on the bubotuber plant and applying pressure to get the pus into her bottle. The question seemed to startle the girl and she flushed pink as she struggled to get her words out. “Um..hullo, my name is Alice Winters. Me and my friends were wondering if you learnt wandless magic in America, sorry I know this is a bit forward, if you feel uncomfortable, you don’t have to answer.” Krystalline smirked inwardly and smiled charmingly at alice. She first set the bottle of disgusting green gloop on the table and turned towards alice to casually put her arm around the small girl’s shoulder. “I see, you are all a bit nosy huh? Tell your friends to meet me at the great hall tomorrow after lessons, I’ll explain then.” Krystalline whispered mischievously into the girl’s ear. She felt how alice was quickly growing flustered and decided to let the poor thing go. Enough teasing, for now. kris thought slyly. “Thank you.” Alice said in an embarrassed tone and all but ran towards her group of hufflepuff friends. Krystalline chuckles stupidly and hands her bubotuber pus to Professor Sprout. She then hurriedly tidies up her area, picks up her bag, and leaves the greenhouse. She couldn’t wait to tell Severus about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back at last, I have been busy, sorry for the wait. Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! Soo this chapter is not very interesting, I promise the next one will be better. I'm still thinking about what to write. haha. So I forgot to say since Kris is basically a magical genius, she has a few classes with sev, Dumbledore wanted them to be able to see each other and learn from one another. Also the fourth years are annoyingly nosy.


	8. Gryffindors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what slytherins do when they're bored at the library. Krystalline makes sure to keep the gryffindors from having too much fun.

Severus was calmly sitting at a table in the library when he unpleasantly encountered Potter and his gang of thugs from across the room. He scowled towards their direction and patted his friend Lucius on the shoulder to direct his attention towards the gang of Gryffindor losers. "Gits." Lucius muttered, glaring daggers at Sirius and James. 

Severus sighed exasperatedly, his patience quickly fading as Sirius and James began making gross faces at him and Lucius. "I fail to comprehend the level of their stupidity, Severus, how on earth did we end up on the same planet as them?" Lucius said irritably, Severus letting out a loud chuckle at the statement. "I regret to inform you, my dear friend, unless we lost our magic, we will have to put up with them for the rest of the term." Severus said miserably, patting his friend's silver blond head in an attempt to comfort him. They both let out a frustrated sigh and focused once again on their reading. 

Severus suddenly sensed someone close to him and looked up slowly from his advanced potions book. "Kris! Bloody hell am I pleased to see you." The older brother yelped out and jumped up from his chair to engulf his sister into a painfully tight embrace. "Sev ~ I missed you tons." Krystalline replied happily, finding it hard to breathe but not wanting to let go of her brother. Lucius rolled his eyes at them and flipped the bird at James who was gagging and making obscene gestures with his hands towards the slytherins direction. 

Krystalline and Severus paid no attention whatsoever and finally pulled away when they heard an "ahem" from the silver blonde beside them. "Well, that was a heartfelt scene. Hill, good to see you, please use your wandless excellency to shut those gits up." Lucius pleaded tiredly, pointing his pale finger towards the gang of gryffindors. Krystalline giggled girlishly and leaned down to speak with Lucius. "let's go to the common room, we can form a plan to get them back another way." 

"Well thought out, love. Potter will get what's coming to him soon." Severus said to his younger sister, his tone full of malice and a spiteful glare directed towards James. Lucius smirked and rose from his seat to depart from the library with his friends. James and Sirius chuckled idiotically as Severus and Krystalline passed by and the younger sibling took out her wand, aimed it at Sirius and magicked a zipper on his mouth. 

Lucius and Severus guffawed as they saw Sirius squirm and James more angrier than ever. "you slytherin gits! just wait until the quidditch match, we'll wipe that smirk right off your slimy faces." James yelled out enraged and glared hatefully at the slytherins. Krystalline smiled eerily at the gryffindors and lightly patted Sirius on the shoulder. "I'm sure you will, Potter. Remind your friend to keep his piehole shut, this spell wears off after three hours." Krystalline said sarcastically swinging both her arms on her brother and Lucius' shoulders, guiding them towards the exit and leaving a fuming James with his zipped up best friend. 

"Kris, you are a bloody genius, that look on Potter's face was fucking priceless!" Severus said happily, tears streaming down his face from laughing so much. "You outdid yourself, Hill. Impressive." Lucius said thoughtfully, a grin spread on his face, his arm around Krystalline's waist as they all walked slowly arm in arm to the slytherin common room. Krystalline smiled at Lucius and her brother, silently thanking them for their compliments.

~Time Lapse~

Whilst in the common room, Krystalline discussed her encounter with the hufflepuff Alice in herbology and the informal question she had thrown at her. As to be expected, Severus was angry and threatened to hex the little brat, but Kris calmed him down and told him not to be such an overprotective spaz. Lucius laughed loudly at the critique and Severus harshly pushed him off the leather couch. 

Lucius glared at his friend but knew they were just making good fun with one another. Krystalline giggled when Severus apologized for her brother was frowning and his face turned ruby red. They shared ideas to win the quidditch match against the gryffindors, kris excitedly pointing out her role as the slytherin seeker and as the conversation drew close to midnight, they all politely said their goodnight's, the younger sibling heading towards the girl's dorms and Lucius and Severus to their respective dorm. It had been a great night, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, here's another chapter full of bad writing *sighs* I hope you guys enjoy. After this chapter I will be changing into the gryffindor's point of view and hopefully add our dear reggie into the mix.


	9. Red & Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a confused James and a new Black. Lots of cursing. Will the marauders plan a new prank against their dreaded enemies? Is Sirius suspicious of Krystalline's talent?

 

James woke up to the golden rays of the sun streaming through his window. He rubbed at his eyes, irritated with the blinding light that indicated it was morning already. He lazily rose from his bed and noticed that Sirius and Peter were still soundly asleep while the beds of Remus and a few of the other gryffindors were empty. James laughed, for Remus had been the only one to neatly fix up his sheets.

“ _Wake up you lazy sods_.” James yelled out and smacked Peter and Sirius in the head with his robes. Sirius rapidly blinked his eyes open and shot up from his bed like a rocket about to blast to the sky. “ _Prongs, what the fuck_? _I just had my lips zipped up yesterday by a slytherin way younger than us, what is wrong with you?!”_ Sirius angrily shouted, awakening the other gryffindors who had also been in a deep slumber. James ignored him and checked the time on his new watch. “ _7:00am boys. Don’t want to arrive late so the slytherin gits have something to hold over us_.” And to that, all the gryffindors hurriedly got out of their beds, shed their pyjamas, messily put on their trousers and robes, and dashed out of the dormitories.

 

For a moment, Sirius stud stunned as he took in the scene of the dormitory. Sheets and pyjamas thrown everywhere, smelly socks with no pairs on the carpeted floors, and a freaked out Peter clutching tightly at his wand. James, who had been undisturbed throughout the whole affair, calmly adjusted his robes neatly and gave his friends a lopsided grin. “ _Padfoot, Wormtail, my apologies. It is now 7:08am. Shall we get going?”_ Sirius rolled his eyes at the comment and swatted his friend on the arm. “ _Arsehole. I can’t believe you sometimes._ ” James chuckled at the reply and told his friends he would await their arrival in the Great Hall for breakfast.

~

 James quickly greeted Sirius and Remus as they entered the classroom and ordered them to take their seats as the lesson had already begun and the professor would be furious if she noticed they were late. After breakfast, James had noticed the absence of his two best friends, the only person walking at his side being Peter who was still upset at him from the incident in the morning.

 

Professor Rakepick chastised Sirius and Remus, taking 10 points from each of them for being late to class. The two friends frowned and sighed unhappily while Snape and Malfoy cackled unpleasantly from the back of the classroom. Sirius sneered at them, regretfully noting his younger brother joining into their amusement.

 

Rakepick’s lesson was on non-verbal spells. _Snivellus’ girlfriend...she had damn well cast nonverbal spells._ Sirius suddenly thought back to those brief moments he had watched her and the slytherin pricks in the great hall. _But how? She was only a fourth year, unless…_ James had taken that opportunity to disarm him and Peter from their wands with a silent expelliarmus. The slytherins sitting in the back scoffed at the sight and muttered insults under their breaths. “ _Kris can do way better than that gryffindor fool.”_ Lucius said pompously to Severus and their younger friend, Regulus Black. _“Who’s Kris?”_ Regulus asked, a mischievous gleam in his eye. _“Don’t get any pointless ideas, Black. Krystalline Hill is my responsibility. Take my advice and tell your idiotic brother to stay away from her.”_ Snape said coldly, ignoring Regulus and pointing his wand at a laughing group of hufflepuffs to quiet them down with a stupefying charm. Professor Rakepick of course hadn’t noticed, nevertheless took five points from all the student’s houses before sending the four stunned hufflepuffs to the hospital wing.

 

“I bet it was Snape.” James said to Sirius, Remus, and Peter on their way out of the classroom. Sirius sighed tiredly, running his fingers through his silky long hair. “Snivellus and his gang of idiots. We should get them back for that shit Hill pulled in the library, Prongs.” Remus gasped at the comment, stopped walking and placed himself in front of his three friends. _“For merlin’s sake, you selfish sods have gotten me and Peter in trouble far too many times these last few years. Last term we were suspended until the end of it, so James, Padfoot, please, enough. I know Snape and Malfoy have been a pain in the arse, but let’s just bear it with clenched teeth for now.”_ Remus said pleadingly, an affectionate gaze directed at Sirius who was looking straight at him with such open devotion, James started thoughtfully questioning what was going on.

 

Regulus and Severus who had been intently watching the whole display, smirked at James who in turn glared at them from the corner of his eye.  _ Sneaky bastards. We’re going to be late to potions and they know it. What is going on between those two?  _ James thought worriedly, his apprehension growing as he saw Sirius remain oddly silent and then stalk off  towards the corridors when he saw the amused figures of Snape and his brother. James immediately started walking to catch up with Sirius, wanting to reassure him, but surprisingly realized Remus had already ran to him,  _ to do just the same _ .  He sighed unhappily, patting a confused Peter on the shoulder and telling him that they should get to class.  _ “Pete, I think Sirius is in love. seriously.”  _

 

Regulus stared at Potter and the dimwit beside him chuckling as if something was awfully hysterical, they were going to be late to their lessons. He had also noted his older brother’s displeasure at seeing him with the slytherins and frowned.  _ Sirius Black and James Potter, the greatest of friends? I’ll just have to see about that.  _ Regulus thought wickedly, a grin spread on his youthful face as he left the corridors with Snape, already leading the way. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New years guys! As always, I'm sorry for the late updates, writers block sucks ass. James is such a brat for waking everyone up at 7am when classes don't start until 9, I can relate, it's awful. Regulus is finally here, woo! Thanks for all the kudos and hits, appreciate them dearly. I am going to try to get another chapter in for tomorrow and make this story hopefully longer. Have a good day, guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Appreciate any form of support.


End file.
